Emerald
by Gingerlover19
Summary: Desiree Peters, a vampire, has had heartbreak in her life for as long as she can remember, when she moves to a new town and meets a werewolf boy named Ace everything seems to turn around. But when her nightmares came back to haunt will everything change? Alright i havent written anymore chapters for this book may update when i get word on the computer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Desiree

As we drove to the high school in Hinton, Alberta, I felt bored just thinking of the school day to come. I would hear another lecture that I'd probably already heard before and the school year had less than a month left of it, that's what I get for my uncle getting a great job offer. Even though we already had a lot of money because he was fantastic at his job being a professor, he still couldn't refuse the college in the city three hours away, we only moved so far because we preferred small towns.

It would be my families and my first day at a new school, people staring, startled by our beauty, pale skin, and striking features. These people, despite what they saw and their instincts towards us, would shy away from the danger, as their conscious told them so. We may look beautiful to them but we are predators and they were to be our pray. Even if my family drank animal blood, blood bank donations (though rarely) and possible human donors when we came across them.

When we parked our Mercedes, my brother and sister Dwayne and Taylor, Cousins Chase and Casey, friends Nate and Brooke and I all got out of the car. Just as I had thought, everyone was staring, but who wouldn't? We were the new kids and we looked different from everyone else. We had unusual eyes, and hair they looked to striking to be normal. Our complexions were so pale it was unreal. But at least our hearts were still beating. That would cause quite a commotion if someone was close enough to tell.

I started to walk towards the main office while the others followed after me. After we got our schedules we went our separate ways. My twin Dwayne I were in eleventh grade, while our little sister Taylor and her husband (though nobody knew that) Nate were in tenth. All the others were in twelfth grade. But of course we all pretended to still have to go to school, we would be too old if we were humans. But if we were still normal, some of us would be in the right grade.

When I got to my first hour class, French, I went to the teacher Mr. Brown, and introduced myself. After getting me my text book Mr. Brown told me to go sit by the boy in the middle of the row on the left side of the class room. It was easy to find him; he had one of the three empty seats in the classroom beside him. When I sat down next to him I noticed something funny about his sent. It faintly smelled of wolf or dog in some way. But he could have a pet and was recently playing with it. I mean everyone smelt different from the other. One person could smell like strawberries, because of shampoo, and the next person could smell like the woods because they had just gone for a walk. All people had smells, some good some bad. But it seemed to be coming off of him, like it was his natural sent, how odd. But he could be a… no, no, no that was impossible. So I sat next to him while I wondered these things.

"Hi, I'm Ace Mick." He suddenly pulled me out of thinking. That's when I really looked at him for the first time. He had questions in his deep, ocean blue eyes, but had a warm smile on his face. He was without a doubt gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Desiree Peters." I shook his out stretched hand and gave him a friendly smile. I'm sure I had questions in my eyes as well, but I couldn't tell.

All during class I couldn't stop myself from looking at Ace. There was just something about the guy that seemed so different from everyone else, like he really could be a werewolf. I was trying to come up with an excuse for him smelling different; I just couldn't believe that there were actual werewolves out there. It seemed a little creepy how I was looking at him so intently. But while looking at him I noticed everything about him. How he'd move his chocolate brown hair away from his eyes after looking down at his paper. His deep ocean blue eyes, how they seemed to sparkle in certain positions of the light. His lightly tan skin, and perfectly straight nose. And I couldn't forget how his cheek bones looked under his muscular skin.

When French class was over Ace and I stood up at the same moment. Ace was quite tall, almost the same height as my cousin Chase, who was six two. "So where did you move from?"Ace walked by my side as we left class together.

"My family and I moved from Ontario." It was an honest answer, since we had to tell lies more times than not.

Ace asked me a few more questions as we headed to our next classes. Ace had gym, while I had English. When I got to class I sat next to Dwayne. I decided I should tell him about my suspicions about Ace, but not to tell him how I liked the way he looked a little too much. "Hey, Dwayne, one of the kids in my French class kind of smelled funny, kind of like wolf or even dog, but definitely something in the canine family. His name is Ace Mick." I whispered so low that no one would be able to hear but Dwayne.

"That's interesting, because I meet a girl named Ashley Mick, and she smelled funny to. But she was really nice. She even offered to show me around at lunch, do you mind?" He seemed kind of misty eyed, like he might be in love. "Oh, hey but did you see anything bad happening?" He seemed a little worried as he asked.

Dwayne was referring to the gift we have. Unfortunately, I could see bad things happening in the future, and he could see the good. He was lucky, because sometimes the visions were just to disturbing to even think about. "No, luckily I didn't. And I don't think I will, at least nothing having to do with them. I don't mind at all, you need to hang out with someone else besides Taylor, Nate and me." At least I hoped I wouldn't see anything bad about them.

Next I had Home Ec. This wasn't that bad, we were going to make muffins tomorrow. I didn't take a partner because there were an odd number of students. Plus all the girls were glaring at me and all the boys were checking me out a little too thoroughly. Next was lunch. I was hoping to run into Ace when I left class, so if I didn't I'd look for him myself.

I was lucky enough to actually run into him. I didn't really want to hunt him down; it's just that I wanted to spend some time with him. "Hey Des, want to eat with me?" we were headed towards the cafeteria.

"I'd love to. Is there anything good to eat?" I was being serious. I didn't want to eat something gross on my first day.

"Yeah, there is. Just stay away from anything that has fish in it. Because that stuff makes you seriously sick!" We both started to laugh as we got into the lunch line. It was nice to laugh for a change. Sometimes late at night, when I was trying to sleep, but couldn't, I'd think about the good old days. When I was actually a teenager, and had real friends and my mom and dad were alive.

"So, is there anything fun to do around here?" I was really curious, because I was hoping I could ask him out sometime. But not too soon, I didn't want to seem desperate.

"Well, not here, but in Jasper. It's about forty five minutes away. But we do have a recreation center, library, lots of sports, and a skate park." That seemed interesting.

"Cool. What did you get?" I had gotten a piece of pizza, and water. Half the things at the cafeteria didn't look edible, let alone look like what they were said to be.

"A hamburger, fries and water this kind of food here is usually the best." We sat down at a table in the back of the cafeteria. I could see my family at the other end, Dwayne wasn't, but everyone else was. It was fun to spend time with someone else besides my family. They all usually had at least one other friend outside the family, but I didn't. I liked to keep to myself a lot of the time, so that didn't always go great with people. I mean I got asked out a lot, but I always turned them down. They just wanted to show me off to the other guys, and make ex girlfriends jealous.

"So what do you have next?" Ace seemed like he was truly interested in knowing.

"I have computer's class. What about you?" I was hoping we would have the same class, but probably not.

"What do you know, I have that class to. Do you want to sit by me?" We were both picking at our lunches. I wasn't that hungry, but I ate most of it anyways.

"Sure that would be nice." I looked at the clock and the bell was about to ring, so I stood up and Ace did to. We walked over to the garbage and dumped our food in. We walked off towards our next class.

Ace got me caught up on all the work I hadn't been there for. Computers class was fun and easy, when we finished our work we could go on the internet for free time. Luckily, hardly anything was blocked, only the really bad stuff.

"I have math, science and then social studies, what do you have?" I was the one to ask this time. I really didn't want to ask him anymore or for him to ask me so hopefully we were done talking about it.

"I have the same classes next. It's getting kind of weird isn't it? I mean we have almost all the same classes. It's cool though, I like having someone to talk to besides my family." He seemed like he sincerely meant it.

"Yeah, it is weird, but I like it to. I'm the same way; I don't usually talk to anyone but my family. I just don't get along with everyone, I'm just happy I met you."It was true; I loved having someone to talk to. I normally never talked to other girls; they were always mad because all the boys liked me. But Ace was different from any other guy I had ever known. All the others would have been passing notes, flirting, or just doing stupid stuff to get my attention.

"So are any of the guys trying to get your attention yet? Because I think half the boys in the class are checking you out right now." And it was true. _More_ than half the people (about ninety percent guys) were looking our way. But all the girls were looking at Ace. Unfortunately that made me more than a little jealous.

"Quite a few actually but I'm not interested in _them_ at all, why are you asking? Because from where I'm sitting, almost all of the girls in here are looking at you and not at their boyfriends, how do you explain _that_?" I tried to emphasis they word them to make it obvious that I liked someone else.

"Easy, those girls want what they can't have. I'm not saying that about all girls, but they do. And I ask because I kept getting notes in class meant for you, and you don't want to know what they said about you. It's nothing bad, just that it's not appropriate for your eyes." I had almost forgotten the notes I got in the classes I didn't have with Ace.

"I'm sorry you had to see them. That's how it always is at every new school. I hate it, because those kinds of guys just can't take hint." I sighed because it was embarrassing for him to see it. Most of them weren't too discreet when they talked about 'What a _hot_ body I had.' And other explicates I'd rather not even think about. Not the kind of thing you want people seeing.

"No problem. If you want I can talk to them and tell them to stop." I think he was flirting with me, how great.

"I would really appreciate that." Then the bell rang and we headed off to Math. That was my worst subject, but who really cared, I had learned so many ways to do it.

At the end of the day Ace was walking me to the car. The rest of them weren't there yet so we were in luck."Thanks for hanging out with me today. It must have been hard being with the new kid all day long."

"It wasn't that hard. Especially since you're so cute, but you probably get that all the time." I started to blush, which was very embarrassing.

"Thank you, but no I don't. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I was really curious. I wanted to spend all of my time here at school with him, or anywhere with Ace.

"Of course you will. I'll see you in French class. I sit by you of you forget, you might get distracted by all the other guys." he was great at teasing.

"I'll remember. Bye." I got into the passenger seat to wait for everyone. As I watched Ace walk away I saw Dwayne with some girl. She looked like Ace. But she had brown eyes more black hair, and she was around my height, maybe a little shorter. She must be Ashley.

"Hey Desiree, how was your day?" he seemed just a little _too_ cheerful.

"Good. And I take it from the look on your face that you had a good day to." I started to laugh because he turned bright red, just like a tomato.

"Maybe I did. Oh, and today I'm driving if Chase asks." Dwayne was obsessed with driving. I'm sure if we let him he'd never get out of the car. Just then everyone else piled into the car. I don't know how, but we all seemed to fit into this little thing.

When we got home I went straight to my room. That's when I started to brush my hair. For some reason brushing my hair seemed to calm me down. That's when I noticed how much Dwayne and I _really_ looked alike. We had the same midnight black hair, emerald green eyes, and full pink lips, pale white skin. You could obviously tell we were twins. The only thing was he was taller than me and he was a boy.

It was nice to have someone so close to talk to when you had problems and they really understood. Then Dwayne walked into my room without even knocking. But I was okay with it, but only Taylor and he could do that. "So what's Ace like? Because his sister Ashley is super sweet, she helped me out a lot today."

"Well obviously Ace is nice; he's the only one who's talked to me today. Well nicely anyway.

"That's good, Ashley's great to."That was a good sign. He didn't always know how to talk to girls.

"I'm happy you need to get some practice talking to girls."

"And you need the practice with boys after what happened with… never mind. You just seemed so dead there for awhile."

"I _was_ dead for a long time, way too long." I was happy Dwayne had said this to me, I needed to know this.

All of a sudden, a vision came to me. I could see a couple in a car crashing because of a wrong turn in the road. There was blood everywhere; no one was coming out of the car. Then I noticed the baby's car seat in the back. It was pink with ruffles and stripes. I couldn't handle it. They were in the woods with no one around. Not even a house close by. The baby started to cry and I felt a little better, but the parents weren't moving. I couldn't even see their chests moving for intakes of breath. They were dead, and their baby was an orphan.

"Dwayne, something bad is about to happen. People were dead but their baby was alive. We have to help! Please come with me to stop it from happening!" I grabbed his hand and rushed down the stairs towards the garage.

We got to the woods and headed out to where I had seen them crash. I found the spot and waited. A deer had caused the accident; it had run right in front of the car. I could hear the car and see the deer. I darted across the street and grabbed the deer; I pinned it down on the ground, but didn't hurt it. The car passed and I let out a sigh of relief. I let the deer go and ran back to the car. "We did it!" I was so happy; I had saved the little baby from being an orphan, and saved two human lives in the process to.

"You did it not us." Dwayne was in front of the wheel, we were going way over the limit but he didn't care.

As soon as we got home I went straight to my room and feel asleep right away. That night I dreamed of Ace and me, we were at school all alone in the cafeteria. We were talking and holding hands. We seemed happy, and in love. This made me joyful, yet skeptical at the idea of him loving me. I loving him, yes, the other way around, no it just didn't seem possible. And yet I didn't think I could love him like that so quickly, but it seemed as though we were tied, our lives connected in some way.

The next day I took my own car to school. I wore my best casual outfit. Black converse shoes, skinny jeans, a dark blue and purple hoddie, and a black and white tank top. I was hoping I looked nice so I could impress Ace. I left before everyone else, hoping to get some more time to myself. It was nice not being around family as much. I listened to my favorite bands on the way to school. They seemed to calm me down a bit. I was worried that Nate and Chase would find out about Ace and bug me till I died. They loved to make fun of me at any chance they got.

When I got to school I went to my locker and got my books. As I walked into class I noticed that there were hardly any people. The teacher, some kids in the very back (asleep, by the looks of it) and to my surprise, Ace, it seemed weird that he was here. "Why are you here so early?"

"I should ask you the same question. But my sister likes to leave nice and early. She's all of a sudden obsessed with some guy named Dwayne. I think she likes him a little too much. So that's why I'm here so early." He looked tired. The bags under his eyes were deep purple, like he hadn't slept last night at all.

"Oh, well that Dwayne would be my twin brother. And I left early because I didn't want to be late to class and I needed some time by myself away from my family." I started to blush because I felt like he knew I was lying about wanting to not be late for class.

"Twin, that's interesting." Ace had a small smile on his face, like it was funny.

"What you don't believe I'm a twin? Go ask my family or even better look at Dwayne my brother." I sat down next to him and laughed, I think he thought I was mad at him. It was hilarious, just thinking about it made me want to roll on the ground and laugh hysterically.

"No I believe you; I just wouldn't have thought you were a twin. And if you were one I would have thought a sister, not a brother. Gosh you take everything so seriously!" For some reason he went to grab my hand. Then he let go like I was going to hit him for doing it.

"No I don't I was joking around. And why did you just grab my hand and then let go like I have some disease?" My cheeks were on fire. I was just teasing but I really wanted to know. His hand was nice and warm. It felt odd yet pleasant to hold someone's hand, even if was just for a second.

"Umm, because, because…. Well if I tell you you'll laugh and tell me you hate me." Ace seemed really nervous. Like he was hiding some secret that would cause horrible problems.

"No I won't I never would, and if you tell me I'll tell you why I turned into a tomato after you did it."

"Okay, I like you. And you probably have some boyfriend off in Ontario. I'm sorry." Ace was looking down at his intertwined fingers on the table.

"Well I like you to and no I don't have a boyfriend off in Ontario. But how about we work on our friendship first and then in a few weeks maybe we can see if we can, you know hang out in other ways."

"I'd like that, both of those ideas." Just then the bell rang and everyone filed in. Ace and I moved our chairs as close as they could go. It seemed like things were moving along to fast. But I had a feeling something bad would happen soon. Yet I wasn't sure, and I wouldn't know until I had a vision, _if_ I had a vision, to be correct.

We didn't do much in French. We just went over words and phrases. A very boring class to me and Ace, so we just sat there writing on a piece o paper to each other. "When does the bell ring?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"In ten minutes. Hey want to eat lunch with me again?" That's when Mr. Brown looked over at us. I'm guessing he could hear us. So I started saying the words along with the rest of the class.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Then the bell rang. "Well I have English now, bye." We were walking down the hall together but we were at the part where we had to split up.

"See you." Then he left and started down the hall towards the gym. Dwayne came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders, trying to scare me but not succeeding.

"So that's Ace? He seems like an okay guy."

"Yes and I hear someone has a crush on you. But don't tell anyone I told you that!" I punched him in the arm then. We sat down in English class; we were reading some book that was ridiculous, I mean I love to read but this book was just weird.

"Yes! She likes me; I'm glad cause I like her. So what about you and Ace, did you say anything to him?" Luckily we sat in the back so the teacher didn't pay attention to us.

"Yes we did, we said we liked each other. But we're going to try to be friends for a few weeks then try something else." I picked up the book and pretended to follow along.

"Well you're my sister and if he tries anything I'll kill him, just so you know." He was kidding around but that made me furious at him. So I punch him as hard as I could in the thigh so the teacher wouldn't see. It made me laugh when he had to hold his breath to keep from swearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Desiree

"So what are you getting for lunch? Everything looks so yummy it's hard to choose." I made a disgusted face, because some of the food looked days old. But there were some things that looked good.

"Umm, the pizza looks like one of the only good things, what about you?" He grabbed the two biggest pieces there. I guess he must be hungry.

"Pizza to, there's not a lot I like here." I grabbed my piece and we went to the same table as yesterday. "So how was gym?" I took a huge bite of my pizza, I was starving! Oh no! That reminded me I hadn't feed for at least four days, which was dangerous for everyone around me. Okay as long a no one started to bleed I'd be okay and so would they.

"It was good; we're doing volleyball right now which is fun. That basketball and football are my best sports. How was English?" He had already finished one piece of pizza; I wasn't the only one that was hungry!

"It was good. So do you always eat this much or are you just really hungry today?" I started to giggle because he had a puzzled look on his face. Then he looked down and realized how much he'd eaten and started to laugh to.

"I didn't eat supper last night, that's why. Sorry I'm probably acting like a pig." He looked a little embarrassed.

"It's fine I didn't eat either. But my brother, cousin and friend are way worse than you!" I started to laugh. We were all family, but Nate and Brooke weren't part of the family at all. Chase and Casey were distant cousins. Nate and Taylor had been a couple since they had first met; they had run into each other one night at a party. They made a cute couple but sometimes they were gross about it.

"At least that makes me feel better." I started to think about Dwayne and Ace's sister Ashley. I hoped they were happy together. I hadn't even seen her, but I could tell she was right for Dwayne.

"So does your sister Ashley really like my brother Dwayne?" I was curious because I wanted them to be happy together like how I felt happy around Ace.

"Yes she does she won't shut up about him. Then again I don't think I shut up about you last night either." Now that made me blush big time. He was so sweet, I felt like I had known him longer than just two days. It felt like we had been together for years instead of trying to be friends. Which I don't think would last too long. "Ace do you want to come over to my house after school? Like ride in my car with me?" I wanted to get to know him better, so then later on we would get along if we possibly went out.

"Yah, let's go find my sister and your brother so I can tell her not to wait for me and to tell our mom." We were done our lunch so we dumped our trays and ran off to find Ashley and Dwayne.

"Kay I'll tell mom. She'll be happy you finally met a girl and a pretty one at that!" Ashley burst into a fit of giggles. She was about my height with almost black hair, brown eyes and she was really pretty.

"Thanks for calling me pretty but your brother could get any girl he wanted. Anyways, just a hint for my moron brother, you should invite Ashley over or she should ask you over. Just a hint but you both like each other, it's obvious." The look on Dwayne's face was priceless! This had to be the best moment of my life; I got to ridicule him and got to let the girl he likes know he likes her. It was the best of both worlds.

"Desiree's right, Dwayne you should come over. Can you tell your parents Desiree? Because our mom wouldn't mind him coming over, in fact she'd be happy." Ashley had grabbed Dwayne's hand and he went bright red. Ace and I were trying as hard as we could to hold back all of that laughter.

"Yes I can, and if you'll excuse us Ace and I have class in a few minutes." Now it was my turn to grab Ace's hand. And it was Ashley and Dwayne's turn to try not to laugh at Ace's look. He looked happy yet surprised.

"Well bye, take good care of my brother!" Ashley said as we walked away.

When we got to computers the teacher said if we were all done our work we didn't have anything to do. And what do you know, we were all done. So we hardly even looked at the computers because we were talking about what were going to do after school.

"Well I practically live in the woods so we can go for a walk? Or go for a drive, or go to my room and listen to music."

"How about we go for a walk then listen to some music. What bands do you listen to?"Everyone else was still doing their worksheets, we were the only ones done so we were the only ones really talking. Most of the people were looking at us, we decided to whisper so everyone wasn't listening in.

"Paramore, Evanescence, Flyleaf, Mayday Parade, and a ton of other stuff, is that okay?"

"Of course, I listen to those bands to." The bell rang and we left together to Math. I hadn't realized that we had been talking all hour. The rest of the day went by very fast. The next thing I knew we were getting into the car.

"So is your house big?" We were buckling up and I was starting the car.

"A fair size, what about your house? Oh and my room might be a mess just to warn you." I was turning onto the road that led to my house.

"It's okay, not super big, but good enough for my family. And that's okay my rooms a mess to."

"Oh and to warn you my family will make fun of you big time! But don't take any of it seriously." It was true but Chase would be the worst. He was a good big cousin, but he loved to tease us at any chance he got. But they would all be careful not to do anything that would give us away. Hopefully, but the things Chase said at times were hurtful.

"That's okay I don't mind. My sisters and brother are just as bad and their all younger than me, Ashley's the closets to me, she's almost a year younger." Now I was curious to find out about his family.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have? And how is she the same age as you if you're related?" There were two ways, they could be twins or his parents had her right after him.

"My parents got pregnant with her right after me so they just put us in the same grade, even though she's almost a year younger than me. Let's see, there's Carter and Massie who are thirteen their twins, and Ashley who's seventeen. So I have three siblings. What about you?"

"Well Dwayne and Taylor are my brother and sister and Taylors sixteen, and Dwayne and I are eighteen. Chase and Casey are our cousins and we live with them and our aunt and uncle, their mom and dad. Nate and Brooke are just friends of Chase and Casey. Nate is sixteen and he and Taylor are dating. Chase is turning nineteen, Brookes turning nineteen too, and their dating. Casey just turned nineteen. We only live with them because our parents died a long time ago. With Nate and Brooke, they were put up for adoption and they were friends with Chase so my uncle decided to adopt them. So there you go I only have two other siblings the others are cousins and friends." I was exhausted just saying all of that; it was just too much to say!

"Okay well that explains why you don't all look alike. Because you Dwayne and Taylor all have dark hair and green eyes, the rest of them all have lighter hair and blue or brown eyes. So do you like living with your aunt and uncle?" We were almost to the house now, I could see my aunts car in the drive way.

"Their nice, but I miss my parents; they were the best anyone could have had. They were caring and nice, and they spent every free moment they had with us. Then one night they took us out for a drive, there was a drunk driver and he hit us. Dwayne, Taylor and I all got out with a few major bruises, cuts and a few fractures. Our mom and dad died on the scene. Taylor was ten at the time and took it the worst I think. We moved in with our aunt and uncle when we got out of the hospital and have ever since." It was still hard to talk about, Taylor and I had both gone into some sort of depression after the accident. It had taken a while to get us back to normal. But I wasn't going to tell him about how I had come so close to dying so soon after. But that was the story about how I had turned into a vampire.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do if my parents died. You must be really strong if you can handle that and moving around." It was really nice of him to say that, no one else had. It was always 'Oh, well that's not cool. So you want to go out some time?' people just don't always understand.

"Thank you. By the way we're here, what do you think?" My house was a fair size, it was white with wood, and it had a couple of big windows. We had a big back yard, and just over the fence were the woods. The woods were the most peaceful place in the entire world, I loved them. Sometimes at night, when I was upset or just feeling alone I would go out there and read or look at the stars, nobody knew this and they never would.

"It's beautiful, I love it. So is your room very big?" My room was huge; all of us had big rooms. I thought mine was the best, the colors were all my favorites; purple, blue and black.

"Yes it is. So we'll listen to music for a while and then go for a walk, is that the plan?" I couldn't help myself from looking at his lips. I had to stop myself from thinking like that. But he was just so perfect it was unreal!

"Yah, if that's okay with you? Which I'm sure it is. So we're going to wait to try something else besides friendship?" He suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I gasped from the shock of being so close to him. He even smelt great! Our faces were only inches apart, I felt the urge to lean in and kiss him, but I couldn't, we were going to be friends first, we had to, at least I thought.

"Well, I want to be more, but we've only known each other for…" he suddenly kissed me on the lips. It felt really nice, in that moment I changed my mind completely. I didn't want to be just friends; I wanted to be more now. It was like we were meant to be together.

He broke away very suddenly, and had a questioning look on his face. "Okay would you be mad if I said I want to be more than friend's?" I kissed him again, pulled back and laughed at the happy look on his face.

"Nope, I am totally fine about that. Because I've wanted it since I first laid my eyes on you. Although it seems a little weird since we've known each other for what two days?"

"Okay, so we're going out now? Oh and let's go to my room, everyone will be home soon." I opened the front door and pulled him up the stairs.

"Yes I guess that means we're going out now. Man, all the guys at school are going to hate me when they find out." He started to laugh and then he kissed me again.

"Well, all the girls are going to act the same. But I really don't care, well this is my room."

"I like it, interesting colors. It's really cool though. So where's your stereo?" Ace started to look around my room, searching for the stereo and my stacks and stacks of CD's.

"Umm, it's over on my desk, right in front of you. Are you blind or what?" I walked over and put in a Paramore CD. It ended up that the first song was a slow one and Ace came over, grabbed my hand, then we started to dance.

"Your pretty good at this Desiree, have you ever taken lessons?"

"Yeah, I did, my parents made me. But it was a lot of fun, Dwayne and I took them together." It had been fun, Dwayne had been horrible when we first started and stepped on almost every girl's foot but mine when he danced with them.

"Was Dwayne any good?" he started to laugh. I'm sure he was visualizing him right now.

"No, but he's really good now. Because of me that is, so now he's an expert." I couldn't help but laugh, it was just so funny to think about the little Dwayne dancing so many years ago. Life had been at its best then, then years later the accident happened. I had to come back to the present.

"I bet that you taught him all he knows." I sighed and leaned in close, I touched my lips to his and then I heard my door open. Chase, great just great, I didn't care I finished our kiss and then pulled away glaring at Chase.

"Well, well Des look who's making out in her room in an empty house. That's bad behavior Desiree Peters. I can't believe this, total black mail!" he broke out in laughter. I went up and punched him in the face. Blood trickled down his mouth and he laughed even harder.

"Get out; you know you aren't allowed in my room without my permission. Why did you even come up here?" I was glaring up at him, and then Ace came over and grabbed my hand, calming me down. I hadn't realized, but Ace had turned off the music when I had punched Chase in the face.

"I heard music and talking and I knew no one was home, so I came up and saw you two just as you locked lips. Wait till everyone hears this; tough old Des making out and getting all soft with some guy." He made a fake disgusted look, and then turned to go down stairs. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. I spun him around and looked in his face; I made the most menacing look I could (which was pretty good).

"Go ahead, but just know that if you say something that isn't true or tell anyone about this, posters will be all over school about you and Brooke, and believe me I have some pretty fabulous info." I smiled menacingly, and pushed him out of my room. The look on his face was priceless when I said that, finally some pay back!

"Umm, I'm not sure I want to know that info. But that was pretty good, you were very convincing." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close.

"Your right you don't want to know about what I know about them; it's kind of traumatizing. And thank you I try to be convincing with this family." Oh, boy he didn't know how hard I had to try to be tough half the time. I was hard as rock Desiree, the one who could never be broken. But that wasn't true, I was just a scared little girl on the inside who wanted to be held and told it would be all right. I tried being tough for everyone's and my ones sake. It was hard to admit it, even to myself; but it was the truth.

"So where were we?" I giggled and he leaned down, we started t kiss and then I heard the door open. I was so fed up that I growled and turned towards the door. There, in the door way stood Nate, Taylor, Casey, Chase and Brooke. Oh _now_ he was going to get it!

"Chase I'm going to kill you!" I picked up some throw pillows (ironically enough) and threw them as hard as I could at him and only him. He stepped to the side narrowly dogging the missal pillow. He started to laugh and they all stepped into my room. Ace backed away frowning deeper with every step. They were all laughing and pointing at me except for Taylor and Nate. "Looks like you're over Jonathan, never thought that would happen. Then again maybe you're just using him." Chase just wouldn't give up.

"Get _out_ all of you! Why are you trying to ruin this for me, do you all hate me that much?" A few tears trickled down my cheeks as I walked out of my room. I couldn't take them talking about Jonathan that way, like Ace was going to be the new him. He wasn't like Jonathan, Dwayne could see that and so could Taylor and Nate.

I climbed a tree just to feel the bark under my hands, and to be up high. "Desiree, I'm sorry they said anything about Jonathan, they shouldn't have. Ace and Nate are with me, we don't care about Jonathan anymore. They were just laughing at Chase, and he shouldn't have told them- us- but we aren't going to bring him up again. Please come down, Ace wants to see you and I thought we could go for a walk."

I climbed down and they were astonished to see I was smiling. I went over and took Ace's hand. "Guy's it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean sure I'm going to get back at Chase but I just needed some air. I'm totally fine. Now, let's go for a walk, I've heard the forest is beautiful this time of year."

"Hey Desiree I'm sorry but I'm glad your okay, I thought it was awful what they did to you. And if you need someone to beat up Chase for you I'll be glad to do it." Nate had come up and put his arm around me, smiling a secret grin that meant he really would do it. Chase had done the same thing to him and Taylor for so long they finally stopped listening.

"Thanks, but you should have seen his face when he first came up, I told him I'd put up posters around school of him and Brooke. It was priceless, even ask Ace!" I burst into laughter because it was just so funny, but the thing was that I really would do it I was just so sick of him and so was everyone else, even Brooke at times.

Everyone started to laugh. Chase and Brooke had been married years before so they obviously did things a married couple did. Thinking about it made me sick, sometimes Chase would brag and talk about his sex life, which was a little disturbing. Brooke would get mad and sometimes wouldn't talk to him for days at a time, but she never stayed mad for too long.

"Well we don't want to get into that, so are you two going out know?" Nate was holding Taylor close to his side staring at Ace and me. Ace had his arm around looking at the forest around us.

"Yes" We said in unison. This was fun; I was finally getting some time alone with my sister, her husband, and my boyfriend Ace. It was weird to think that my little sister was married. She had fallen in love so quickly, but at least it was with the right person.

"Well that's good I'm happy for you Desiree. It's nice to see that you found someone, and I assume that Dwayne found someone to since he's not here." He had that all too knowing look of his on his face know. Taylor and Nate had been worrying about us for so long because we hadn't found anyone in so long.

"Yeah, my sister Ashley, they seem pretty happy together." Ace looked like he was about to go into hysterics. It was funny because all they did was looking at each other in that weird little kid way.

"Well that's good. So what do you guys want to do?" we had been walking around for quite a bit now.

"How about we go back to the house, get one of the cars and go somewhere to eat?" This was Ace's suggestion, and by the sound of his stomach growling he was really hungry. So we all headed back and got in one of the cars. We decided to go to the Chinese restaurant on the way out of town.

"The food is good here; at least that's what I've heard." I was feeling better now that we were away from the rest of them. We had sat down to order our food a few minutes ago. Things were going well; all of us could get along great. I just wished that Dwayne and Ashley could be here to. And just as I was about to say it I noticed a couple in the back kissing, and as I looked closer I saw it was really Dwayne and Ashley!

"Um, guys look back there at the couple, its Dwayne and Ashley." They all turned at the same time and dropped their jaws. I got up and started to walk towards them and Ace came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, you're getting pretty cozy aren't you Dwayne?" He turned towards me and turned bright red.

"Um, um, yeah, seems like you are too. Is that Taylor and Nate over there?"

"Yes, come on and join us, you to Ashley." I grabbed her hand and brought her over to the table. "Taylor, Nate this is Ashley, Dwayne's girlfriend. Ashley this is Dwayne and mines sister Taylor and her boyfriend Nate. He lives with us."

"Hi, nice to meet you two, Dwayne was telling me all about your family." She had a spark of fear in her eyes. No, no, no! I was going to kill him! He told her, he had known the girl for how long and was telling her our most valuable secret, the secret that kept us alive.

"Dwayne can I see you for a minute?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall towards the bathroom before he could answer. "Did you tell her? Because she had a look of fear in her eyes Dwayne and you know that's not the best idea, at least get to know her better!"

"No, no I didn't, I swear. She's just nervous about meeting them." That came as a relief; I didn't want to have to get into a fit with the two of them. But he couldn't do that so soon, he had to at least wait for a few weeks to months, or even years if it came right down to it. I knew the causes if this happened, especially if the person wasn't really a person, but something far from it. In that moment I had told him all had broke loose. And I didn't have to remind Dwayne about this, he had been there right in the middle of it with me.

"Okay good, because you know how badly it went last time," we both shuddered at the reminder.

"Yeah I remember all too well, and Des I wouldn't be as stupid as to tell a girl about us right after I met her, even if she is my girlfriend."

"Ha, I knew it! Ace and I are dating to, and I'll have to tell you what Chase did when we get home." Dwayne's face went from happy to horror in seconds flat. I silently shook my head, he knew it meant not now.

"Tell me what happened right now Desiree." We had dropped off Ace and Ashley at their house just minutes ago.

"He just caught Ace and me kissing, made fun of us, went and told everyone, and then brought them up to make fun of me. And he may have brought up Jonathan." I decided to say the last part as quietly as possible.

"He's dead; I'm going to officially kill him. He's done this how many times over the past, what fifty, sixty years. Anyone new and he's the funny guy. I'm getting Nate and we're going to have a little talk with him outside." He balled one hand into a fist and smacked it into the other.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. It's not going to be as violet as you hope, because believe me if you hurt him too badly, Brooke will be the one breaking you." I sighed and we walked out of the room to get Nate.

"Nate come on, we're going to hurt Chase for what he did to Des." They both had a menacing grin slowly creeping onto their faces.

"Good, because if you hadn't suggested it, I would have, it's so unfair to do this to her."

"Um, hello in the room standing right next to you two! Is there truly anything up there boys?" they both turned to me with impish grins, and their eyes crossed. As hilarious as it was, I wanted to get down to business.

"Careful how you talk to us sis, we're the ones protecting you. Now come, Chase is going to pay." He started to laugh like a villain from a cartoon. It started to get creepy after a while, so I cupped my hand over his mouth and pulled him forward.

"CHASE, come here we need to talk!" Nate yelled as loud as he possibly could, which to anyone else, would have made them lose their hearing.

"What, I'm kind of in the middle of something." He winked at us sickeningly. His hair was ruffled, face flushed and his shirt askew.

"I don't care what you were doing, you sick pervert. Come outside right now so we can have a little chat." Dwayne grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him out the back door into the back yard.

"What is this for? Oh, ha, is this about what I did to Des this afternoon with her little boy toy?" Chase started to chuckle, a low throaty sound.

"Yes it is. Why did you do it, do you have no respect for people? How would you like it if I walked in on you and Brooke and made fun of you? This is sensitive for Desiree; you know how hard it's been for her the past couple of years and for you to bring up you know who." Nate and Dwayne had dumped Chase on the hard, rough ground.

"Oh, you mean Jonathan? I thought you were over that Des, maybe not but he did try to kill us all. Or did you plan that with him and when he screwed up you killed him? I always wondered about this subject, but it was _oh_ so hard and terrible to even talk about with poor little damaged Desiree. Something always seemed suspicious about you killing him." That was when I lost all control.

"SHUT UP just shut up! You know he was going to kill us all, I had to and I loved him, I thought he loved me to." I punched Chase in the face then. When he fell to the ground I started kicking him in the gut, he would never talk about him again.

"Desiree, stop, stop its okay! I need you to stop hurting him please." It was the first time Nate had spoken since we go out here. I turned into him and started to cry quietly. An unbearable pain started in my chest right where my heart was.

"Please take me inside and away from him. Will you stay with me please Nate, with Taylor?"

"Of course, I'll take you inside and then I'll get Taylor." Nate began to walk me inside as Dwayne helped Chase up. I glanced behind me at Chase and noticed that I had kicked him the face a few times when I meant to kick his gut. Oh well, he needed someone to kick his ass every once in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ace

Wow, she was amazing; she was everything that was right with the world. I couldn't stop thinking about her and her jerk cousin. I just hoped that Dwayne and Nate took care of it. But she was a great kisser; I think I loved her already. "Ace, come on supper!" Ashley just always had to yell didn't she? I got up from my bed and went down the stairs to the dining room.

"What's for supper mom?" I sat down by Carter and Ashley. Hopefully Carter wouldn't make a mess tonight because he had a tendency to play with it.

"Roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, carrots and biscuits. It's your favorite right sweetheart?" Of course it was my mom was an amazing cook. I loved my mom she was the best mom anyone could ask for. Four kids and she still looked great to.

"Yes mom thanks. So the school years almost up, how are you going to handle it with all of us around?" I thought she might lose her mind because all the younger ones were so wild. I dug into my supper because I was still hungry; I guess that's what happens when you're a werewolf. But then again I was a teenage boy and had been walking around all day, plus dancing. I couldn't get the day out of my head. It had been too good, a whole day spent with a girl I actually liked. She just seemed so different from the other girls at school. Not as ditsy as the others, like she was prepared to fight the whole world if it got in her way.

Pulling me out of my revere my mom said, "No I love you kids, and from what I hear you and Ashley will be out of the house a fair bit with your 'friends'." She seemed happy for us to finally be in relationships.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Dad walked through the door then. Massie and Carter ran to him to hug him to death. It was hard to believe they were both thirteen, twins of course.

"Hey dad, come on and eat it's getting late." It was almost eight o'clock. I still had to get in the shower and make sure I looked nice for Desiree, my new girlfriend. Wow, it was so weird to say that and hard to believe that she had agreed to go out with me. I shoveled the last of my food into my mouth, took my plate into the kitchen and washed it.

"Night everyone, I'm going to hop into the shower and go to bed." I waved and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Beep, beep, beep. "Ugh, stupid alarm, where's that freaking button?" I smacked the off button and got up. Sometimes I thought six in the morning was a little too early. But I wanted to look nice for Des. I found the clothes I wanted to wear and ran to the bathroom before anyone else could. I brushed my teeth and hair, and put on the most minuscule amount of colon on. I didn't want to overpower her and make her gag. I felt stupid taking such concentration with getting dressed.

"Hey mom, why are you up so early?" I had gotten ready in less than fifteen minutes. The kitchen smelled of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and orange juice. We were the only two in the kitchen but I could hear the others upstairs. And by my guess dad was already at work.

"No reason, but I know why you're up. So you can get there early to see that girl. Here have some breakfast." She handed me a gigantic plate full of food. I grabbed it and sat down at the table just as Ash came down the stairs.

"Mom be honest how do I look? I'm trying to look nice for Dwayne." She was wearing her tightest skinny jeans, converse, and a black tank top with a little sweater that went to the middle of her stomach.

"Fabulous honey bun, is this boy nice?" Ash hated it when mom called her that. But she didn't seem to care; she was in such a good mood.

"Really, really nice, and his twin sister Desiree is dating Ace. Right Ace isn't she?" Great she always had to turn the attention on me. But then again she was my little sister.

"Yes she is, now I've got to go. Grab your breakfast and let's move." She made a breakfast sandwich and ran out the door after me.

Dwayne and Desiree were already in the parking lot when got there. Ash ran out of the car and practically jumped Dwayne in the middle of the parking lot, she hopped into his arms and kissed him smack on the lips. I walked over to Desiree and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey." Was all I got out because she kissed me then and kept on kissing me. She finally stopped (not that I wanted her to) when Dwayne and Ashley cleared their throats at the same time.

"Better be careful Desiree you don't want to accidentally hurt him. We don't want a repeat of last night." He started to laugh then.

"What happened last night?" I pulled back a bit to get a good look at her face. She was so much shorter than me. She had to be at least five eight, and I was around six one or two.

"Well I may have accidentally beat Chase up last night." She said it a little shyly, but then I started to laugh. This was awesome!

"May have, you should have seen him, he's staying home today so people won't ask what happened. He doesn't want to admit that he got beat up by a girl. Bloody nose, bruised stomach and face, it's quite a sight."

"Cool, beautiful, tough, and strong. I've got the best girl in the world." I hugged her tightly and we squished each other nearly to death.

"We both do." Dwayne said while looking at Ash.

"Well come on let's get to class. How much longer till schools out?" Desiree, Ash, Dwayne and I all started walking towards the building.

"Um, three weeks, not much longer and next week is test week. But then we have all summer long." I couldn't wait for summer; we would have all the time in the world.

"Good I hope we can –." All of a sudden she cut off. Desiree had a far off look in her eyes. Like she was seeing something happen that no one else could see. Suddenly my theories about her and her family came back. I was a werewolf so I was used to the supernatural. I could remember that first day. She had to be what I thought; a vampire. It just seemed to fit. I had met vampires before so I knew the characteristics. And I was sure she knew what I was

"Desiree, are you okay?" She gasped and had a look of horror on her face.

"Yes, yes I'm okay." She and Dwayne shared a look and looked straight ahead after a second. I remembered something then; all vampires had certain abilities, like reading minds, manipulating minds, and having visions. There were many others, but it seemed like she had had a vision. But what I did know, it could have been anything. And I wasn't even sure she was a vampire it was just a theory because she smelled a little different.

"Are you sure because I could take you home if you like; it's not a problem at all." I stopped her and started to walk back towards the cars.

"No, I'm fine, and I can't miss school, I need to do well on the tests." Desiree pulled us around back towards the school.

"Okay. Oh by the way I was going to ask if you wanted to do something this weekend."

"I'd love to, its Wednesday so on Friday night you want to do something?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, perfect, we can go to Jasper right after school. There are great shops and restaurants everywhere there." We were in the French room now, and there were only two other kids in the room, not even the teacher was here.

"Sounds perfect, I haven't been there yet. Oh, and I'm really sorry about Chase, he has a big mouth and sometimes he doesn't know how to keep it shut. And about the Jonathan thing I'll tell you one day but for the time being you don't need to know about him." Her face flushed, so I decided not to mention this guy around her ever.

"Its fine I didn't mind at all, except the part where he interrupted us. I just can't seem to remember what we were doing." I was teasing, because I would never forget that.

"Well, we were dancing and kissing, hope that clears things up for you; because I'm not going into too much detail with people around." She whispered the last part so low that I could hardly hear it. Then Desiree reached under the table and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"Yeah true, we don't want people getting the wrong idea." The bell rang then, and people started filing in. Mr. Brown started speaking in French, which meant no one was going to listen today. The hour passed by slowly, the only good thing about was that I got to sit by Desiree.

Next was gym. We were doing baseball, so that was good. "See you at lunch." Desiree and I were walking out of the room together but we had to go separate ways now, so she gave me a kiss and headed the other way. All the other guys glared at me as I walked down the hall towards the gym, good they could be jealous I had the best girl in the world. After I had English, the first part of the day seemed to drag on and on. "So you and the new girl huh, all the rest of us are pretty jealous man." It was Kevin, a kid who had hardly ever talked to me, but of course since I'm dating the new girl he'd talk to me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I really wanted to know because if he was going to try to take Desiree away from me, someone would end up expelled and that someone would be me for ripping his face off.

"Just because people were talking about how they saw you two holding hands and kissing. And people have been saying you went over to her house after school. Anything happen there? She try anything one you? Did you get lucky?" Kevin started to laugh and that's when I got really pissed.

"Yes I did go over to her house and nothing happened because she's not that kind of person. And if you think she is you can stay the hell away from her." The bell rang then so I stomped out of the room. Kevin just stared after me, mouth gapping open.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem really upset."Desiree seemed worried. She had come up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She came around to face me and now had a grim look on her face.

"Nothing, just some jerk talking badly about you." She still looked worried about me so I pulled her closer to my side.

We headed for the cafeteria, all eyes were on us. Girls and guys all seemed upset that we were going out. A lot of the girls were sighing and glaring at Desiree. All the boys were looking at Desiree's and my hands intertwined together. We got our food and sat down next to Dwayne and Ashley.

The rest of the day passed by far too fast for me. By the time I knew it, I was at home sprawled across my bed. Two more days of school, and then I could go out to dinner with Desiree. I couldn't wait to spend some more time alone with her without any interruptions.

"Hey Ace what's up?" Massie walked into my room and plopped down onto my bed. She always wanted to talk to me, because to her I was the cool one.

"Nothing, just thinking, being bored. Is something wrong, you look a little sick?" I was suddenly was very worried. She looked a little green.

"Ace, what does it feel like when you change for the first time?" Oh no, she seemed a little young for the change. I was fourteen when it happened to me. Of course I was born almost sixty years ago though things could change. These days there were growth hormones in almost everything, so it could speed up the process.

"Oh Massie, it will okay, you'll be fine. You start to feel nauseous, like I can tell you feel right now. Then you get a little sore all over, nothing severe. And finally in a day or two you change. It's pain less, want to see me to do it?" I had never shown her or Carter. Neither had mom, dad, or Ashley we didn't want them to see until just before they changed. We always changed on a full moon without trying. But we could change any other time.

"Yes, has Carter changed yet?" they were always competing.

"Nope, you beat him. Okay, I'm going to change, don't be afraid it's very simple and I think like I do now." Then I changed. It was a relief to change, it felt good to stretch out and go to a form I loved. I was a pure white wolf with pure black paws, ears, and the tip of my tail. We were the same size as an average wolf, so nobody would get suspicious about weird wolf like creatures going around.

"Holy crap Ace, that's so cool! I hope I turn out to be a cool color. But Ace, I have a confession. I've felt like this for two days now. Do you think I should try to change?" I was shocked. She had kept quiet this long, but…. Why? So I nodded my head.

She focused as hard as she could and then she did it. She was dark chocolate brown with pure white ears. Ashley was the exact opposite of me. Pure black with white ears, paws, and the tip of her tail, it was funny really. We were only a year apart but we always went into the same grade together, just because we acted like twins a lot. We even looked alike enough for people to ask if we were twins. Mom was a dusty gray brown, and dad was pure black. Carter would possibly be similar Massie, but maybe not he could be totally different.

I fazed back then. "Okay you can do it. Turn back into a human. You're lucky there wasn't a full moon or else you would have changed in front of all of us." I started to laugh while she turned back.

"That was fun! I think it's cool that I changed before Carter. Can you come with me so I can tell mom and dad?" She grabbed my hand and headed towards the door before I could give her my answer.

"Come on in, we're just folding laundry!" mom yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hey mom, Massie has something to tell you." I pushed her forward, so she could tell them.

"Well, mom I kind of just changed for the first time. And I've kind of been feeling like I was for the past few days." Massie seemed a little self concise.

"Oh that's great honey! And before Carter to, huh, good for you," she gave Massie a hug and me a smile.

"Yeah, well it'll happen to me soon to, because I just started to feel nauseous." Carter was leaning against the door frame, looking green himself. He had a smug look on his face and stick out his tongue at Massie.

"Hey whatever, I still changed before you did. Wanna see?" Massie had excitement in her eyes. Before Carter had a chance to answer, she was changing. Carter turned a different shade of green as Massie started to circle around his legs. She jumped up on her hind legs and leaned against him. She had a big wolf grin spread across her face. That's when Carter started to laugh, took her to the ground, and started to wrestle.

"Okay, okay I give! Gosh I think you're stronger in wolf form Massie." Massie had his arms pinned at his sides, laying flat across his chest. Carter was giggling uncontrollably. It was a hilarious situation. Massie hopped off of him after a moment, and changed back. That's when Carter struck. He changed in an instant, flying through the air and then tackling Massie to the ground. I don't think he realized he had changed until he was sprawled on top of Massie. He was a sandy brown color, his eyes bulging out. Then he was himself again. "Mom, what the heck just happened?" he was sitting on her chest now. Massie looked like she couldn't breathe, so I went over and grabbed him by the arms to take him off.

"Gosh smother me why don't you!" Massie jumped to her feet and had her hands around Carter's neck. Mood swings great, and it's not just because she had changed into a wolf. Girls, what could you do, one minute their happy the next they're about to kill you.

"Massie back off, he didn't know what he was doing. He changed pretty suddenly, do you know what happened?" I gave mom and dad a questioning look.

"To be truthful I don't know, but it is okay. My father changed suddenly like this as well. But Carter's okay, it can happen like that with us mostly boys though." Panic fled the room, so we were all felt well about that. Massie had taken her hands off of Carter's neck, but there were little imprints of fingers where her hands had been.

"Well then I'm going to get something to eat. Anybody want anything?"

"Yes, I'll come with you!" Massie skipped to my side and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, Carter right behind us.

"Massie, Ace, how do you not find that kind of scary?" Carter looked truly scared; it was like that the first time for some people. Including me, this was embarrassing in some ways.

"It's like that for some people. You don't have to be ashamed Carter."

"Well it was pretty cool, but it came on so suddenly." It truly had, I'd never seen anyone on either sides change for the first time so unexpectedly.

"That's kind of cool you have to admit. But it sucks that I got all scared." Carter was beside Massie now while I made us sandwiches.

"Aww, it is okay Cart, I was a little nervous to." I was almost done making their sandwiches so I stopped paying attention after they took them, said their thanks and left. That's when I started to think about Desiree. I try hard not to think about her at home because that just makes me anxious for the next day.

I started to think about how she smelled, the way her eyes would sparkle in the sun, and how she always smiled at how I got angry at the guys at school for always looking at her. She was perfect in so many ways; she had to be the kindest person I had ever met. Even if she wasn't a person in so many ways, but I'm sure she had her suspicions about me as well. But I had to clear my head, get her out of my thoughts, if I didn't I'd be up all night thinking about her.

I was up in my room by now after a long hot shower, it was getting late and I was tired. I started to slip into unconsciousness, the last thing I remembered was the time on the clock and then I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dwayne

I was worried. Desiree had had a weird vision. Something bad was going to happen, but she wasn't sure when it was going to happen, or what it was about because it was so blurry. It worried me how she couldn't see it properly, it made me even more anxious. What would it be, someone here in town in trouble again, or maybe some mass murderer was coming to get revenge? It sounded crazy but it could happen anything could happen.

Lately, since the incident with Jonathan (even thinking the name made me want to vomit) everything had turned upside down. His friends had come to hurt us, mostly they just wanted Desiree and she had almost given herself to them. She was in such a deep depression she didn't care what happened. Someone could have shot her and she wouldn't have noticed. We had saved her from a near death, they were about to ripe her throat out and drink her blood when we stepped in.

I just couldn't think about this anymore! I had so many more happy things to think about. Like Ashley. She was awesome, what every guy wants. She's beautiful, talented, and kind. This was the first time I had a real girlfriend. I had kissed girls before and gone on dates but nothing serious. This was all new to me; it felt good though like it was meant to be. "Dwayne can I come in?" it was Desiree.

"Sure Des." She looked tired; the hollows under her eyes were a deep violet. She was still trying to find out about the vision. Well that was great on top of not knowing what it's about she's going to be sleep deprived. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel good either. But that's what I get for not eating for days. My teeth have been trying to extend for a while and their killing me." Her teeth _did_ look swollen and painful. I felt bad, going without blood for so long hurt, I'd made the mistake to do that once.

"Sorry, you should go hunt. I know you're just upset about the vision, but I'm worried about you." She looked so exhausted and paler than usual. Sick somehow.

"Okay, your right, bye love you." She left the room slowly, tiredly. She looked so weak and fragile. Now that I thought about it I hadn't feed for a few days as well.

"Wait up Des, I'll come with you!" I ran out the door after her.

"Thank you for letting me snag along with you." We had both caught a deer, and were just sitting by the stream, Des wanted to wait a minute before catching another one. She still looked ill; she wasn't supposed to go this long without hunting. Desiree could have at least had one of the blood baggies we keep around (that's one of the only ways we drink human blood, or if a human is willing).

"No problem. I still feel sick, but I don't really want to feed again. I think I just feel sick because of Chase talking about... about… about Jonathan." Tears sprang into her eyes, even the slightest thought of him made me want to vomit. He was a sick, disturbed person who wanted nothing more than to kill. Okay don't think about it Dwayne you don't want to crack right in front of Des.

"Des don't cry. Let's go get you some more blood," just as I said the words she fainted. Really fainted, I picked her up and ran for my life towards the house. I had studied medicine before so maybe I could help her. This was not good it had to be something else besides not feeding.

When I got to the house no one was home. Of course they picked today to go out. I grabbed one of the blood baggies from the fridge and headed towards Desiree's room. "Come on Desiree, wake up!" I slapped her across the face and then dripped tiny droplets of blood into her slacked opened mouth. Her eyes started to flutter open but that was all nothing more. I dripped more and more into her mouth until I was almost dumping the blood all over her. I lay her gently on the bed and ran downstairs to get more. When I got back to her room she was starting to stir. Something seemed worse than her not having blood couple of days. But that didn't matter right now, what did was if I could get her well again.

"NO, no make it stop Dwayne! Make them stop!" the look in her finally open eyes was blank… she was having a vision. It looked like this one was causing her physical pain. I was the lucky one, who got good visions she wasn't as fortunate. I had never experienced any pain with my visions. But with Desiree it only happened when she was experiencing pain through the person in her vision. From what I could see of what she was doing and saying this was hurting her badly.

This continued for twenty more minutes before it was finally over. I couldn't do anything to stop them so I had to sit there holding Desiree while she screamed in pain. When she finally came to after passing out, she looked horrible. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just need to sleep. I'm not going to tell you about that because you don't need to know just yet. They happen every once in awhile, mostly when no one's around so don't be worried." She was looking better already; I guess the blood was helping her. So I helped her into her room, laid her on her bed and tucked her in. "Dwayne, don't say _anything_ to anyone. Please, they'll just pester me until I tell them about the vision." Desiree yawned and then she lies back on her pillows and fell asleep quickly. I watched her for a moment then left her to sleep in peace.

I heard the front door open as I walked down the hall towards my room. Chase was talking loudly about how he had beaten Nate at wrestling. I ran down the stairs and told them to be quiet. I didn't tell them about the episode Desiree had had. I didn't know what else to do so I went to my room and sat on my bed thinking about that vision. What could it have been? Someone had been hurt badly maybe even killed by the way she was acting.

Would it happen soon? Did it have to do with us? One thing was for sure, I was going to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Desiree

This had been the second most horrible vision I had seen. I didn't think I could handle it anymore. I had woken up about an hour after Dwayne had put me to bed. I just couldn't tell him about the vision, but I was going to have to tell someone so that meant I had tell someone about my secret; Ace. I would have to tell him on Friday, take him to a dark alley and show him my fangs. If he wanted to break up I would let him, he deserved better than a vampire girl with baggage. I lay in bed for hours just thinking about what his reaction would be. I didn't sleep at all that night so I got up extra early because I couldn't stand being alone in my room anymore. I got ready slowly, using almost all the hot water in the shower. I took the time to blow dry my hair and got dressed slowly.

When it was an hour before school I left a note for Dwayne then went out to my car. I was in a better mood but still worried about telling Ace. I would act normal and not give anything away. I drove slowly through the nearly empty streets. When I came to the school I parked my car, walked to my locker, got my books and headed to class. I had never liked French I'd always preferred other languages like Italian, Greek, and German. I sat down at my desk and put in my headphones. No one was in the classroom so I was all alone with my thoughts, my disturbed thoughts. It seemed like my mind was unraveling and the seams but I collected myself and closed my eyes, hummed along with the song.

I tried to listen to calming music but soon became bored, so I turned on louder music. I felt a hand go over my closed eyes but instantly knew who it was. Ace was trying to be sneaky but my sense of smell and acute hearing I had known it was him. I pulled out my headphones, placed my hands over his, and pulled him close. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good now that I'm here with you." I let him answer before I kissed him; Mr. Brown wasn't in the room so we could kiss all we wanted. I pulled away just before the bell rang so people would not start any rumors.

"Why did you pull away?" Ace asked me curiously.

"I didn't want anyone starting rumors, because then you would start a fight and get expelled. Because then I would have to get expelled to be with you." It was true I would do that. I wouldn't be able to go through the school day with Dwayne and Ashley. I would be to lonely and bored all day long.

"Okay I get it now." We paid attention to the teacher then. We were learning longer, more difficult sentences. Very boring all around so I drew in my notebook with the hand that Ace wasn't holding. I tried to think of ways I could tell him I was a vampire. Maybe he would think I would kill him or bite him. The thing was the bites were very pleasurable for the vampire and the human or animal. It was like the best thing ever nothing sexual though, it was just nice like doing something you loved. Or eating the most enjoyable thing there is. The way you turned someone was sharing your blood with that person. You had to consume their blood then cut yourself and give them enough blood to change.

I just hoped he wouldn't judge me about it. If he didn't want to be with me anymore because of it, he could leave me but I didn't want him to tell people and hate me for it. This was the hardest decision I would ever have to make. I loved him more than anyone in the world, more than I had even loved Jonathan.

I have to tell you something on our date Friday. It's not bad but you might judge me over it.

I slid the notebook over so he could see what I had written. Better to get him prepared for the big news.

He looked quickly at the paper, wrote what he needed to say and passed it back to me.

Okay. But I'll never judge you.

I mouthed my thanks to him while my heart skipped a beat. I felt a bit better but until I told him nothing would feel right. The rest of the day went by in a daze of fake smiles and laughs. When I was home at last I thought about the next days to come. What would he say? How would he react? Would he be mad, sad, or upset? I would leave if he asked me to it would be hard but I'd do anything for Ace. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat because I hadn't eaten that day at all. But suddenly I didn't want to eat. I couldn't get bad ideas out of my mind of what Ace might do.

So I tried to clear my mind of all thoughts. I wasn't very successful at doing so because my mind kept going back to the vision. Someone had been dying, I couldn't quite make out how but it was beyond anything I would have thought. The pain was without measure. It made me hurt just thinking about it, I shook my head and went out into the backyard.

Everything looked nice, the sun shone through the leaves to make them look like a light jade color. It wasn't hot out but the sun on my skin felt good. Nothing happened to us in the sun, Hollywood's version of us was unbelievable. I mean really the sun burning us into nothing, sleeping in coffins, and always having our fangs out. It's not like we're that suicidal as to expose ourselves to the human race. But then again I apparently was by planning to tell Ace about myself and family. They would all be furious but I needed him to know about me, because sooner or later he would find out. Maybe he would catch me drinking blood, or me having a vision, again, whatever it may be he needed to know. I could see something in his eyes the other day when I had seen a vision, like he could almost guess what I was. Maybe he knew already but one way or another I would make sure he knew the truth about me. I walked back into the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich and jumped up on the counter.

"What are you up to?" Taylor came in just as I finished the sandwich. She looked nice in her bright green and purple dress, must be a date night.

"Oh nothing just thinking about important stuff, eating not to exciting but there's nothing to do. Are you and Nate going somewhere special?"

"Not really, we're just going to Jasper to have something to eat. Then we are going to go shopping. I have to go now so I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and ran out the door. Now the house was empty, everyone was out for the evening. I didn't go out because I was feeling depressed, but not just about telling Ace. It was that damned vision of mine.

Why did we have to get them? Dwayne was so lucky I wondered what it felt like to have nice, happy visions, instead of the disturbing ones I was unfortunate to get. I hopped off the counter I had been sitting on and walked into the living room to watch a movie. We had so many DVD's to choose from that it took me at least an hour to find something I wanted to watch. Chase and Nate liked to get weird, violent movies. Brooke, Casey and Taylor all liked romantic, sugary sweet, make-you-cry-your-eyes-out movies. None of those were my thing. I liked action movies, comedies, and the occasional romance. But I needed to feel happy so I grabbed the funniest movie I could find, put it in, made some popcorn, turned off the lights, and sat down to watch something that would hopefully make me feel better for the next two hours.

As I sat there watching the movie I started to get extremely tired, that's what I get for not sleeping properly though. The last thing I remembered before falling into the darkness was someone telling a joke in the movie. Then I started to dream, at first I was just walking around in the woods. Then someone was holding my hand, I thought it was Ace at first but when I looked up I saw an all too familiar face. He looked like he always did. Naturally messy blonde hair, eyes so green you felt as if you were looking at the forest itself. His smile was perfect. But why was Jonathan in my dream? He hadn't haunted them for years now.

"Why are you here Jonathan, your dead?" I ripped my hand out of his. I felt no love for him anymore. He lost all my respect the moment he tried to kill my family. I glared up at him with all the hatred I had within myself.

His only reaction was to smile wider. My hatred grew; he should _not_ be here, not in the land of the living. He should be burning somewhere miserable, to live in eternal darkness. Finally he spoke after a few moments of my blood churning gaze. "I'm here to see you of course. And it may have to do with your vision." His eyes got the mischievous glint he was known for.

"What?" but he never got the chance to answer. Suddenly I was in the vision again. There was pain everywhere no one was there to help. I screamed until I lost my voice, but still I tried to. Finally after what seemed like decades I woke up. I was covered in sweat, my body convulsing from the cold that engulfed my body. I was gasping for breath and I felt like my lungs were on fire. I got up slowly, wrapped myself in a blanket and went upstairs.

I lay there thinking of the dream, what could it mean? It would mean death in the end that much was obvious, but why was Jonathan there? I stayed up the entire night coming up with questions and possible answers to them but the truth was I really did know.

But today was Friday; my date with Ace was tonight. That brightened my mood completely; I suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore. The fears washed away as my mind slipped into a happier state. I dressed carefully, picking out the right outfit for tonight because I didn't want to come home, I had to get the truth out after dinner. I breathed in and out, calming myself and returning to my happy place. Tonight would be hard enough without being wound up. I looked into the mirror one last time then ran down the stairs quietly and went out to my car. I drove carefully with silence in the car. When I arrived at the school, there were only the teacher's cars in the parking lot. I sat in my car, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

I started to nod off and when I woke up the last few cars were pulling up. I jumped out of my car, and being careful so no one would see me, really _ran _to my locker. Vampires could run faster than humans and were stronger. I made it class with just minutes to spare. Ace was sitting there smiling at me. I felt more alive now, not tired anymore. As I smiled and went to my seat the dream came crashing down on me. Jonathans smile the sound of his voice, the smell of him. Everything took over my senses, I almost fell to the ground with the force of them, but I composed my face and broke through it. I made everything go away and put thoughts of Ace in my mind. Like _his _smell, _his _smile, _his _voice, _his _presence all around me.

It seemed to help. And soon Jonathan was forgotten. The only thing that kept popping into my mind was the thought of telling Ace about me. I was so worried, but if he thought badly about me for it and didn't want to be with me I would pull myself together and try to be myself. But if he found someone else I know that from then on I would truly never live again.

"Are you all right?" Ace had a concerned look on his face. I was now that I was with him. But my nightmare still clung to the edges of my mind. I would never truly forget Jonathan, no matter how hard I tried but I could be with Ace and it would ease the pain.

"Yes I'm okay. But I was thinking that we should skip. This is boring; we aren't going to do anything. We can start our date early. And I have something to show you." I gave him a sly smile, and he nodded his agreement. So after the bell rang we headed out into the parking lot.

We took my car, leaving his in the lot. Ashley would take it home. I stared straight ahead as we drove down the highway towards Jasper. The air was chilly out, apparently normal for Hinton during most summers. Ace looked at me for a long time. Finally asking, "Are you okay, something seems off with you."

I turn the wheel and drive down a dirt road for a moment, then park. I take a deep breath, turn toward him, and look deeply into his eyes. "Yes something is wrong; it's what I have to tell you." I can hear the fear in my voice, and feel it radiating in my body.

He pales and his eyes widen. "What's wrong, did I do something?"

"NO, it's nothing you did! It's something I have to share with you, and it's about me." Ace's face gets the color back, but there's worry in his eyes.

"Okay, you can tell me."

"Well it's something I have to show you to. Just please don't hate me for this." And before he can say a word, I extend my fangs. They pierce me lower lips, and I hear his intake of breath. Feel the tears pool and fall down my cheeks.

"I knew it, I should never have talked to you." I got out of the car, retracting my fangs. I walk up the road into the trees. They seem like an escape from this horror.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I had a feeling you might be a vampire, but nothing is wrong with it! Now I can finally tell you about myself. Please just look at me." Ace gently touched my shoulder; I turned slowly and saw the relief in his eyes.

"Now I'm about to show you something but you might not like it. Ready?" I nodded silently, and he stepped back. He took off his shirt then his pants. I turned red as I saw him naked he was even better then I imagined him, but he wasn't looking at me his eyes were closed. He took a slow deep breath then let it out. His body started to change he grew hair all over, his body changed shapes, and then a wolf stood before me. Ace was completely white, except for the tip of his tail and paws.

"You're a werewolf. I knew it, but I just wasn't sure." I whispered as I walked towards him. I knelt down in front of him and touched his mussel softly. I stared into those ice blue eyes that were exactly the same. Ace stepped back and changed once more into himself. I stayed were I was as he got dressed. He looked at me carefully, like if his slightest movement toward me would set me off.

I shot up and ran straight into his arms. Finally he knew, and I knew about him. We both accepted each other. "So you aren't mad that I'm a wolf?"

"Why would I be mad? You're okay with me being a bloodsucking monster why wouldn't I be okay with you being a wolf?" I looked up at him and smiled. That seemed to make him feel better. "But there's something else you need to know, Dwayne and I have a gift. We see things that are going to happen. But Dwayne gets t see the good things that are going to happen, while I'm stuck with… with the bad things." Fear overcame me. I could never stop the visions.

"I thought you might, I've heard stories about vampires having abilities. Let's go get in the car it's getting colder." He jerked his head towards the car. He took his arms from around my waist and took my hand. We walked to the car in silence, but when we got into it I turned toward him and grabbed his face. I kissed him long and hard. When I finally pulled away we were both breathing hard.

"What was that for?" Ace had big smile on his face as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"It was for telling me what you are and for accepting me for what I am. Now, let's get to Jasper and have some fun!" I turned around and headed for the main highway again. I was glad to have this all over with, for him to know about me and not care. It showed me that he could love me for who I was on the inside and on the outside. I could only hope that Ashley could handle the news as well as Ace. But I had to know, was his whole family werewolves?

"Ace, is your entire family werewolves?" I asked it nervously, I wouldn't be able to know if this question would bother him or not.

"Yes we all are. Both sides of my family are werewolves. My mother and father were destined to be married. There are only a few families like ours in the world. My mom and dad grew up with each other and were always in love. But normally we stop aging around eighteen or twenty. But my mom and dad didn't stop aging till they were in their thirties. And really I'm in my fifties, but I'll always look eighteen. Ashley is around the same age but the twins are really only fourteen. It doesn't bother you that I'm fifty-eight, does it?" he looked at me worriedly. I had to laugh at this one.

"No, I'm turning fifty-nine in a few months. It wouldn't bother me even if I was eighteen. Don't worry age doesn't bother me. I just wanted to know if the rest of your family were wolves."

"Yes, Massie and Carter both changed for the first time the other day. Hah, Carter was mad that Massie was the first to change." He had a look of wonder and affection so fatherly it was amazing.

"You really love them, don't you? You talk about them like a proud father, not a big brother." I really did love this boy didn't I? It was so odd to think of it, but it was true.

"Well yes I love them very much. And most of the time it is fatherly but I am old enough to be their dad. I've always wanted children and I guess sometimes it seems like their mine." That look of wonder was still there. But his eyes looked sad, something seemed wrong.

"What's wrong, you look sad?"

"Oh it's stupid, it's just that I'm worried that you might not want kids." I couldn't believe he had said this. I had always wanted kids, but saying this implied that he wanted to have kids with me. I was shocked, and elated.

"I do want kids. But you saying this means that you… want… to…get married some day?"

"Well yes, I'm in love with you. I understand that we just met, but I believe in soul mates and I think when you find the right person you should never let them go." Somehow his eyes looked hurt. I wasn't mad at him for saying these things, I was just so shocked.

"I understand that and I feel the same way about you. I just never thought you would want to get married to me. But I do need to know something."

"What, Des I'll tell you anything you need to know."

"Are you proposing?" I had pulled over, and the weather was getting worse. A storm was coming but it would only be snow or rain nothing to serious.

"Well yes, I actually have my grandmother's ring in my pocket because I was planning on doing it tonight." He pulled the rings box out of his pocket and I gasped. It was beautiful. I couldn't even describe it, the ring was perfect.

"So I'm going to do this properly, come on." He gave me a big smile and stepped out of the car. I followed him around the car and stood there in shock as he got down on one knee in front of me. "Desiree Peters, will you marry me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes, always and forever yes!" Tears of joy sprang to my eyes. Ace put the ring on my finger and picked me up. I kissed him as passionately as I could. I had never in my life been this happy. "Come on, let's go celebrate!" so we got in the car and finally got to Jasper. That car ride had been the most painful and joyful of my entire life.


End file.
